La química de la infidelidad
by AgusCooper
Summary: Al encontrarse con una vieja amiga, la relación de Shamy se pone a prueba.
1. Recuerdos

Amy estaba revisando su iPad cuando la laptop de Sheldon sonó, le había llegado un correo electrónico. Ella entro y vio el nombre de una mujer con el asunto _recuerdos_ , esto la tomo por sorpresa, vio el nombre de la remitente... ese era _Libby._ Nunca escucho a Sheldon hablar de ella, esperaba no encontrarse con otra Ramona que planeaba quitarle a su esposo.

-¿Sheldon conoces a alguien llamada Libby?- Pregunto Amy hablando en dirección a la habitación.

Sheldon salio y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Libby, qué...?

-Solo dice Libby. Aquí te dejo su número, para que puedas llamarla- Respondió.

-Si es la persona que creo que es, debo llamarla.

-Ames, nesecito que vengas a mi departamento- Anuncio Penny asomándose por la puerta.

-Oh, claro. Ahora regreso Sheldon...

Cuando se quedó solo, pensó en llamar cuando Amy vuelva pero por una desconocida razón, marco el número apresuradamente en su teléfono.

 _-¿Hola?_

-Hola, hablo con... ¿Libby?

 _-¿Sheldon?-_ Dijeron con sorpresa del otro lado.

-Si, Sheldon Cooper.

 _-¡Hola Sheldon! Soy Libby, de Texas. ¿Me recuerdas?_

-Claro que te recuerdo... ¿Cómo estás?

 _-Muy bien, pero me gustaría verte en persona. Viaje de Harvard a Caltech para colaborar en una investigación con su departamento de geologia y tu nombre aparecía en la lista del departamento de física, tenía que saber si eras tú y busque tu correo electrónico._

-Vaya pues, si soy yo... a mi también me gustaría encontrarme contigo. ¿Te parece en el restaurante que está cerca de Caltech? Podríamos comer algo, si tu quieres claro está.

 _-Me encantaría. ¿Te parece mañana a las 19:00?_ -Hecho, nos vemos.

 _-Adios..._

Cuando corto la llamada se sintió algo culpable, si iba a cenar con una mujer y no le avisaba a su esposa... ¿Eso sería engañarla? ¡Pero... claro que no! Sólo será una cena entre viejos amigos pero prefería ir solo. No sabía si tendría que vestirse formal o no, pero haría su mejor esfuerzo a fin de cuentas, se reencontría con su primer amor de su infancia...

 **Continuará...**

 **AgusCooper: Ya lo decidí, quiero hacer una historia de romance e infidelidad con Sheldon y Libby.**


	2. Un beso lo cambia todo

Cuando Amy regreso, Sheldon estaba en la cama ya preparado para dormir. Lo notaba muy ansioso y emocionado.

-¿Sheldon pasa algo?- Pregunto inquisitivamente mientras se cambiaba a su pijama.

-¿Eh...?- Salio de su trance al escuchar a su esposa. -No, todo está bien sólo estoy un poco cansado es todo- Respondió con una sonrisa.

Amy lo miro confundida y entró a la cama. -¿Pudiste llamar a esa chica que te envío el e-mail?

-No...- Dijo, entonces se dió cuenta de que no sabia mentir, pero tenía un I.Q muy alto así que algo se le tenía que ocurrir. -Es decir, si. Pero sólo era una de las tontas estudiantes de postgrado pidiendo mi tutoría para su trabajo, absurdo no?

-No creo que lo sea- Dijo besandolo en los labios. -Buenas noches.

-Que descanses...- Entre pensamientos, Sheldon finalmente logro dormir.

Al día siguiente, el físico estaba en su oficina puliendo un poco su trabajo en su laptop. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar y pensó que era Amy pero el número no era el suyo.

-¿Libby?

 _-Emocionada por nuestra cena de hoy Sheldon. ¿Me confirmas que irás?_

-Claro que iré, te lo confirmo- Respondió con tono decidido.

 _-Han pasado años, tengo curiosidad de ver como cambio ese niño texano que tenía horario para el baño._

-Aún lo tengo- Afirmó riéndose.

 _-Jajaja. Nos vemos en un par de horas, ponte un traje-_ Y sin más, corto la llamada.

-Bueno, al menos sé cómo tengo que ir vestido...

Cuando regresó a su departamento después de un largo día, Amy todavía no había llegado. Se desvistió rápidamente metiéndose a la ducha, luego se envolvió la cintura con una toalla y fue al armario. No sabía muy bien que ponerse; tomo una camisa celeste de botones, un blaiser gris y un pantalón negro. Peino su cabello ordenadamente y se puso los zapatos, pensó en ponerse una corbata pero al final desecho la idea.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Amy entró al departamento siendo sorprendida por la vista. Ahí estaba su esposo, luciendo verdaderamente guapo, lo observó unos minutos en silencio y luego lo llamó. Sheldon la miro y sus entrañas ardieron, pensó que se trataba de una cita sorpresa pero...

-Amy tengo que irme, no me esperes para la cena- Dijo acomodando su reloj.

-¿Adonde vas, por qué estás vestido así?- Pregunto decepcionada.

-Tengo... una reunión importante en la universidad y tengo que lucir... profesional- Excusó torpemente.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?

-¡No! Gracias, voy a conducir. ¿Me prestas el auto?

-Claro...

Bajo las escaleras rápidamente encontrándose con Penny en la puerta.

-Vaya señor Wackadoddle... adonde vas?

-¿Te importa?- Respondió molesto.

-En realidad, no- Dijo subiendo las escaleras. -Pero luces como un muñeco de pastel.

Sheldon sólo la miro enojado.

Finalmente llego al restaurante, obervo las mesas y utilizo su memoria eidetica para recordar a Libby. Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Ey por aquí!- Le gritaron desde la izquierda.

Se dió la vuelta y simplemente se asombro, Libby ahora era una mujer alta, su cabello era muy largo y oscuro pero no tan rizado como antes, tenía un vestido color bordo ajustado que abrazaba sus anchas caderas y su definida cintura, su escote era no tan profundo dejando ver una línea de la división de sus senos con un elegante collar de perlas.

-Hol... hola- Saludo Sheldon titubeando.

-¡Hola!- Ella lo abrazo y él apoyo la mano en su espalda descubierta, pudiendo sentir su suave piel. -Siéntate, me dijeron que la comida aquí es deliciosa.

Libby tenía que admitir, que Sheldon no se veía nada mal, estaba claro que era un poco mayor que él pero se mantenía bien cuidada. Era un hombre muy atractivo, sus anchos hombros y su cuello, sus labios y sus manos cuidadas. Demás estaba decir que sus ojos azules la atrajeron.

Ordenaron la cena, entre risas y recuerdos la noche pasó rápidamente.

-¿Sabes algo de Tam?- Pregunto ella mientras Sheldon llenaba su copa de vino.

-Lo ví hace unos meses, vino a Caltech con su hijo y me contactó. Se lo veía muy bien.

-¿Y que me dices de ti?

-Estoy casado, tengo empleo...

-Ya veo.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos unos minutos.

-Realmente no creí que volvería a verte- Confesó Sheldon.

-¿Por qué no?

-Bueno, han pasado muchos años.

-Yo creí que nisiquiera me recordarías.

-Fuiste mi primer amor platónico, no te olvidaría.

-¿Enserio?

-Así es...

Cuando se quedaron un rato en silencio, Libby miro su reloj y se levantó de la silla.

-Mira la hora es muy tarde, mañana tengo trabajo- Dijo en tono de despedida.

-Claro, vamos...

Al salir, Sheldon la quedó mirando, se veía realmente admirable y... sensual.

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunto.

-Llamo a un taxi.

-Pense que viniste en auto.

-No tengo auto- Dijo distraida.

-Puedo llevarte si quieres...

-Sería bueno...

Se subieron al auto y siguiendo las indicaciones de Libby, llegaron al edificio, Sheldon apagó el auto y nuevamente llegó el silencio.

-Gracias por traerme- Agradecía ella.

-De nada...

Libby se acercó y lo rodeo por el cuello abrazándolo, ahora Sheldon podía sentir el aroma de su dulce perfume. Sintió las manos de ella acariciar el cabello de su nuca y tuvo escalofríos, una loca idea se cruzó por su mente.

-¿No vas a besarme?- Pregunto mirándolo atentamente.

-Tengo la impresión que muchos hombres te han besado.

-¿Enserio piensas eso de mí? ¿Por que...?

-Eres atractiva... y si te beso, creo que sólo seré uno más del montón.

-Vaya- Para ser sincera, no esperaba esa respuesta.

Él podría besarla...

Pero le ganaron, Libby unió sus labios en un suave beso; casi un roce. Se alejó y lo miro a los ojos, le acarició la mejilla y él se inclinó ante su tacto para sentir más.

-Estoy casado- Dijo él en un susurro.

-Lo quiero y sé que tú también... no creas que no me di cuenta.

-¿De qué?- Pregunto alejandose un poco.

-No podías quitar los ojos de mi escote.

-Y tu no podías dejar de mirar mi boca.

Ella se río ante eso. -Ya la probé y me gustaría un poco más.

-Pero...

-Sheldon- Interrumpió. -Nadie lo sabrá...- Murmuró tomándolo del cuello y empujandolo hacia ella.

El beso comenzo suave, sus labios se rozaban delicadamente, Sheldon tenía sus manos en la cintura de ella y rascó la fina tela de su vestido. Ella se aventuró y trazó caricias con su lengua en los labios de Sheldon pidiendo permiso, el físico abrió un poco más la boca dándole acceso a su lengua. La mano de Sheldon recorrió lentamente su espalda desnuda, virtiendo una sensualidad casi desconocida para él.

Sus bocas jugaron y sus lenguas se masajearon lentamente, Libby pasó sus uñas por las venas del cuello del físico y este gimió ruidosamente.

Sheldon reaccionó y se alejó de ella rompiendo su beso bruscamente.

-¿Qué...?- Dijo asustado y pálido.

-Sheldon que pasa...

-Estoy está mal, muy mal- Ventilo nervioso.

-Calmate.

-Tienes que irte Libby tengo que irme esto no debió haber pasado, tengo... -debo... Yo no puedo, quiero pero no... Sólo yo...- No podía hablar, estaba súper nervioso.

-Sheldon- Libby tomo su rostro y beso sus labios rápidamente. -Llamame.

-No, no puedo. Yo no soy así, tengo esposa y ella... no, está mal.

Libby lo abrazo y volvió a besarlo, Sheldon dudo por un momento pero fue dominado por la suave fragancia que toda ella emanaba. Pronto se separaron agitados, ella le dió un último rápido pero apasionado beso y se bajó del auto.

-Nos vemos mañana en el trabajo, Shelly.

Sheldon quedó sentado mirando a la nada, apretó el volante con fuerza; respiraba agitadamente y estaba nervioso. Se miro en el espejo retrovisor y se sorprendió de su propia imagen, tenía los labios teñidos con lápiz labial rojo desparramado desprolijamente sobre su mentón y boca, el cuello un poco enrojecido por las marcas de sus uñas y el cabello despeinado.

Su corazón le dolió al pensar en Amy. Ella había esperado tanto para un beso real y él, le había dado un caliente beso francés a una chica que apenas conocía.

Lo que más le dolió, fue que era el primer beso más intenso que recibió en su vida. Nisiquiera tuvo un beso como ese las veces que tuvo coito con Amy, se besaban con intromisión de la lengua claro está, pero nunca fue tan apasionado como este momento.

Y lo peor de todo, era que esto pasó en el auto de su propia esposa.

Condujo hasta la estación de servicio más cercana, compro un poco de carne seca para poder usar el baño. Se miro al espejo y se pasó una toalla húmeda tratando de limpiar las manchas de lápiz labial que adornaban su cara. Se peino el cabello y se cómodo la camisa tratando inútilmente de cubrir los leves rasguños de su cuello.

Simplemente no podía creerlo, se había lanzado a esa mujer como un depravado. Si su madre se enterara de esto, se avergonzaría por su comportamiento: además tenía esposa. Era lo peor, se sentía raro y con un dolor en el pecho, _culpa,_ sólo eso... ¿Como disimular lo que había hecho ahora? Se cruzaria con Libby en la universidad ya que empezó a trabajar ahí, no podía contarle a nadie o eso creía...

Condució hasta llegar al 23-11 de los robles, subió las interminables escaleras hasta su departamento 4B. Estaba todo oscuro, entró a la habitación y vio a Amy dormida... la culpa volvió, todo se puso difícil para el.

Sin pensarlo, se quitó la chaqueta y los pantalones acostandose al lado de su esposa. Se giró y la abrazo por la espalda, acarició suavemente su hombro dándole un suave beso.

-¿Sheldon...?- Dijo Amy despertando.

-Shhh, vuelve a dormir.

-¿Acabas de llegar? Iba a esperarte pero estoy muy cansada.

-Si, llegué hace unos minutos- Respondió, Amy se dió la vuelta y le dió un beso rápido en los labios.

 **Continuara...**


	3. Desiciones

_-Fue una noche hermosa, debo decir; que eres un gran besador, Sheldon Cooper. Espero que podamos tener otra cita como esa, te veo en el almuerzo y si quieres, puedes sentarte conmigo. PD: dejaste mis labios un poco adoloridos, sólo para que sepas._

La quijada de Sheldon se cayó unos centímetros al leer el mensaje. Casi deja caer su teléfono en el piso del auto, él no había visto a Libby desde entonces y ya había pasado una semana desde el beso. Leonard lo miro frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto el físico experimental.

-Nada- Respondió nervioso guardando su celular en el bolsillo de la chaqueta marrón que llevaba.

-Sheldon, has estado un poco raro estos días. ¿Seguro que todo esta bien?- Desafortunadamente, para Leonard, lo conocía tan bien que era obvio que ocultaba algo.

Sheldon no sabía que hacer pero en teoría, debía confiar en Leonard; se estaba volviendo loco guardando este secreto.

-¿Puedo contarte algo? Pero promete que no le dirás a nadie, ni a Penny; tampoco a Bernadette y menos a Raj y Howard.

-Claro, que pasa?

-Hace unos días... fui a cenar con una chica que conocí en Texas cuando era niño.

-¿Y...?

-La pase muy bien.

-Me alegro por ti, pero cual es el problema?- Pregunto confundido.

-Luego la lleve a su casa y nos besamos en el auto como un par de adolescentes dominados por sus calientes hormonas- Soltó sin mirarlo.

El físico experimental frenó el auto de repente, provocando que se sacudieran un poco fuerte hacia adelante. Sheldon lo miro asustado.

-¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Podriamos haber chocado!

-¿Besaste a una mujer...?- Repitió sorprendido.

-Asi es, no fue como cuando Ramona me beso. Yo respondí el beso y me deje llevar un poco, soy un idiota Leonard, esto podría arruinar mi matrimonio.

-¿Hablas enserio?

-¡Por qué mentiría!- Exclamó furioso.

-Vaya Sheldon, no sé... Amy quizás reaccione de manera distinta cuando se entere, estará más furiosa y eso debes saberlo. ¿Pero por qué lo hiciste?

-Sinceramente no lo sé, por primera vez en mi vida... no tengo una respuesta- Respondió triste.

-¿La has visto de nuevo?

-No, ya no quiero verla pero no supe nada de ella después. Necesito hablar con ella para decirle que esto fue un error... Yo amo a Amy y siempre será así.

Leonard se quedó callado, era la primera vez que su amigo se mostraba tan afligido.

Sheldon entro a su oficina, dejo su bolso colgado en su silla y encendió su laptop. Momentos después, alguien tocó su puerta. Miro hacia esta aprentando sus dedos contra el panel táctil de la computadora.

 _-Que no sea ella, que no sea ella, por favor que no sea ella-_ Rogaba, sabía que tenía que aclarar las cosas con ella pero se sentía intimidado.

-Pase- Dijo en voz alta apretando los labios.

Y fue como no quería, Libby entró pero se veía distinta a la noche de su cita; tenía un pantalón negro un poco holgado con un simple cárdigan color verde oscuro.

-Hola Sheldon- Saludo sonriente.

-Libby debemos hablar- Anuncio cerrando su laptop y indicando que se siente en la silla que tenía del otro lado del escritorio.

-Vaya, por que tan serio?- Dijo ella sentándose.

-Lo que pasó hace unas semanas, fue un gran error de nuestra parte; soy un hombre casado y estoy con Amy hace más de 9 años.

-¿Ella lo sabe?

-No.

-¡No hagas tanto drama entonces! Si lo intentamos, podemos llegar a algo Sheldon. Por más que no lo admitas, sé que disfrutaste el beso y te sientes más culpable por eso que por tu esposa.

-No lo admitiría, por más que quiera, nosotros no tenemos futuro... pude haberte conocido de niño y me hayas agradado pero no sé nada de ti, tu no sabes nada de mi. Esto es absurdo, no puedes poner mi vida de cabeza cuando te volví a ver hace unos días. ¡Haré todo el drama que quiera!

-¡Vas a hacer drama por qué en el fondo sabes que es cierto!

-¿Y que quieres que haga? ¿Dejar a mi esposa para que tu y yo formemos una familia? ¡Eso sólo sucede en las películas! Por qué no sólo me dejas en paz y te largas- Dijo con toda su rabia.

-No pretendía hacer todo eso contigo, deja de gastar saliva innecesariamente.

-Solo vete...

-¡Vete al diablo!- Exclamó con irá sorprendiendo a Sheldon. -Eres como todos los idiotas con lo que he salido, a la primera piensan con su pene y luego fingen querer entrar en razón para sacarme del camino. ¡Hipócrita! ¿Sabes qué? No nesecito esto, eres como una patada en el...

Sheldon la Interrumpió dándole un beso, un pequeño picoteo a sus labios, ella lo miro y el tomó el rostro de la chica con sus manos y volvió a besarla por tercera vez, pero esta vez acarició con su lengua el labio inferior de Libby, la cual los abrió, dejando que explorara su interior y lo que quisiera. Sus lenguas se habían encontrado, haciendo el beso más profundo. Ella movió un poco su cabeza de lado, buscando un ángulo mejor.

Toda grosería, queja y palabras de Libby fueron bloqueadas por unos carnosos labios. Ahí estaban de nuevo, besándose, Sheldon la tenía arrinconada entre él y su escritorio, sus manos la sujetaban firmemente de la cintura y las manos de ella le acariciaban el cuello con fervor. Tras unos minutos se separaron para recuperar el aliento…

Se miraron en silencio, Sheldon todavía tenía sus manos en su cintura. El recuerdo del beso en el tren con Amy hace años, inundó su memoria eidetica. Ahora había hecho el mismo movimiento pero con otra mujer, una mujer que exudaba pasión por todos los poros de su piel morena.

-¿Qué es lo quieres Sheldon...?- Pregunto ella suspirando, apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del físico y lo abrazo cerrando los ojos.

-Grítar, arrepentirme- Reveló con voz sería sorprendiendola.

-Haz lo que quieras, estoy aquí contigo, siempre...

Sheldon sintió confusión en el corazón pero aún así, apretó a Libby en un abrazo hundiendo el rostro en su rizado cabello. Sollozó silenciosamente abrazandola con un poco más de fuerza, ahogándose en ella... en toda ella.

Libby sólo permitió que él la abrazara y llorara todo lo que quisiera, le tendría paciencia, siempre. Sheldon se sentó en el suelo aún llorando y ella se sentó junto a él, viendo como el físico apoyo su cabeza en su hombro ella le acarició el cabello. Se quedaron ahí sentados en el suelo por lo que parecieron horas, cuando se calmó Libby levantó su barbilla para que la mire. Sus ojos azules estaban enrojecidos e hinchados por el llanto, tenía la mirada de un niño asustado y ella pudo ver de nuevo al pequeño de 9 años que conoció en la escuela.

-Te quiero- Dijo Libby sonriéndole, le limpió las lágrimas con los dedos para luego darle un pequeño beso en la boca, que él respondió sin dudar.

-Tambien yo- El físico le dió una sonrisa triste.

El resto del día, Libby se quedó en la oficina de Sheldon para acompañarlo. Lo observó trabajar en sus cálculos con fascinación, se sintió orgullosa de él, almorzaron y conversaron sobre sus vidas, lo que habían y querían hacer. Jugaron Age of Conan y aunque fue difícil para Sheldon enseñarle, ella aprendió rápidamente a dominar el juego. Luego Sheldon le mostró unos cómics que tenía guardados en uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

-Creo que este villano de Batman es mi favorito ahora- Comento Libby divertida.

-¿El Joker?

-Claro, es sensacional. Es ingenioso, no tiene piedad, sabe negociar con la mafia, además me encanta su cabello y maquillaje.

-Creí que te gustaría Harley Quinn.

-¿Por que es una chica? No gracias, aunque debo admitir que hacerte una criminal que abandonó el oficio de psiquiatra por qué se enamoró, es interesante.

-Claro que lo es...- Sheldon la miro pensativo. -Oye, habrá una convención de cómics en Riverside y me preguntaba si querrías venir conmigo.

Ella lo miro sonriendo, aunque no era su idea de diversión, no le vendrían mal unos días libres del trabajo para pasar tiempo con él.

-Claro, cuando será?

-En 2 semanas, lo que pasa es que mis amigos no pueden ir. Lo malo es que tendremos que ir en autobús.

-Pedire un auto prestado, no te preocupes por eso. ¿Hay que ir disfrazados?

-Bueno, es opcional- Respondió esperando que ella eligiera usar disfraz.

-Ahora que lo pienso, no me he disfrazado desde los 11 años. ¡Seria divertido usar disfraz!

-¡Por supuesto, buena elección!- Exclamó contento.

-Mira la hora es muy tarde- Dijo mirando su reloj y levantándose de la silla. -¿Por que no vas a mi departamento mañana después del trabajo y hablamos sobre los detalles?

-Porsupuesto, te veo mañana. Adiós- Se despidió sonriéndole.

-Adios...

 **Continuará...**


	4. Love of my life

-Amy ya llegue- Anunció Sheldon dejando su maleta en el sofá.

-Volví hace un rato, realmente tuve un día agitado en el laboratorio- Amy lo abrazo por la cintura y él le dió un pequeño beso en los labios.

-¿Qué quieres cenar? Podríamos pedir comida China.

-Estaba pensando... que podríamos vestirnos un poco elegantes y ir a un restaurante, hace tiempo que no tenemos una noche de cita.

-Oh, bueno. Estoy un poco cansado y ya son más de las 19:00 así que no creo que encontremos lugar, siempre piden reservación. ¿Por qué no llamas mañana y pides una para el sábado?- Dijo tratando de no ser malo con ella, no se lo merecía.

-Pero Sheldon... lo prometiste.

-¿Cuando?

-Ese día que tuviste la reunión en la universidad, te pusiste un traje y pensé que era por nuestra cita pero lo olvidaste.

-Oh- Dijo sorprendido, ahora, si quería ir a la convención tenía que esforzarse por tener a Amy feliz. -Esta bien, déjame darme una ducha y salgamos a cenar... tal vez cuando volvamos podríamos ponernos juguetones- Sugirió con una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Juguetones?- Repitió Amy divertida.

-Si no quieres esta bien- Se dió la vuelta para irse a la habitación pero Amy lo sujeto del brazo.

-Si quiero, ve a ducharte y yo me cambiaré de ropa.

-Esta bien...

En la ducha, Sheldon reflexiona sobre lo que está haciendo. Se sentía un inútil, por mentirle a su esposa y ilusionar a su amiga, él siempre supo que elegiría a Amy antes que nadie pero se sentía muy extraño y a la vez cómodo con Libby.

Ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haberla invitado a Riverside, sabía que podía pasar cualquier cosa entre ellos solos en una habitación de hotel, según ella iban a pedir literas pero, uno nunca sabe. Además estaría intranquilo por Amy.

Salió de la ducha y se vistió con una camisa gris y sus pantalones marrones, con su chaqueta rompevientos de siempre. Fue a la sala y vio a una linda mujer...

Amy tenía puesto un vestido negro con un ligero suéter desprendido del mismo color, zapatos grises, sin sus medias medivachas y el cabello suelto con ondas, se había maquillado ligeramente; sus labios estaban pintados de un rojo mate oscuro y lápiz negro en los ojos, con sombra de parpados.

-¿Como me veo?- Pregunto girando con los brazos abiertos.

-Muy bonita, elegante... en resumen; hermosa- Alagó sonriendo.

-Gracias- Dijo sonrojada.

Encontraron un restaurante muy sencillo pero encantador, Amy miraba todo con sutil atención hasta que le vino a la memoria; era el mismo restaurante donde tuvo su cita con Dave. Se sonrojo ante recuerdo pero trato de disimularlo lo más que pudo para no arruinar su noche de cita con Sheldon.

Les asignaron una mesa y miraron el menú, Sheldon estaba muy callado y eso puso a Amy un poco incómoda.

-¿Listos para ordenar?- Pregunto el mesero.

-Quiero Spaguetti con salsa boloñesa- Respondió Sheldon.

-Filete con puré de papas- Agregó Amy.

-¿Y para beber?- Volvió a preguntar mientras anotaba los pedidos en una pequeña libreta.

-Una botella de vino, el más dulce que tenga- Dijo Amy.

-Tenemos varias opciones de vinos dulces, mire señorita aquí tiene para que vea las clases que hay. Este es el clásico vino blanco con...

Mientras Amy y el mesero hablaban de jugo de uvas que quema, el celular de Sheldon vibró en su bolsillo. Tratando de ser sutíl y mirando de reojo a Amy que seguía distraida, miro el teléfono sin sacarlo del bolsillo de su pantalón; era un mensaje de Libby.

 _-Hola Sheldon, no deje de pensar en nuestro viaje así que ya pedi los días libres en el trabajo para que podamos ir. Sobre los disfraces... ya que leímos sobre los diferentes enemigos de Batman; parece que nos decidimos por el Joker y Harley Quinn. Si tenemos suerte, habrá un concurso de disfraces y seremos los ganadores, no te preocupes por el dinero, puedo hacer los trajes yo misma ya que no estoy muy ocupada este mes. Sería genial que los hiciera, sólo nesecito que me recuerdes cómo son y lleves unos cómics sobre ellos mañana cuando vayas a mi departamento. Espero tu respuesta, Libb._

Casi sin darse cuenta, Sheldon sonrió enormemente mientras seguía mirando el mensaje, rápidamente le respondió; ya no importaba si Amy se había dado cuenta o no.

 _-Hola Libby, me alegra que hayas aceptado la opción de los disfraces y claro, si tienes tiempo puedes hacerlos tu misma. Mañana después del trabajo iré a tu departamento, si quieres podemos cenar algo allí y luego vemos todo sobre los disfraces, me gusta la opción de personajes... y sin duda ganaremos el primer lugar, hasta mañana._

-¿A quien le escribes?- Pregunto Amy sacándolo de su distracción, la miro sin parpadear unos segundos.

-A Leonard- Respondió quitándole la vista de encima.

-¿Te escribió algo gracioso? Digo, por la sonrisa tonta que pusiste.

Sheldon la miro con el ceño fruncido, no le gustaba cuando le hablaban con ironía.

-Al menos alguien me hace reír- Y si, no se refería a Leonard... hablaba de Libby.

-No soy un payaso, no tengo que hacerte reír.

-¿Podemos estar tranquilos por ahora? Quiero que el dinero que gaste en esta cena, lo valga.

-Bien...

Se quedaron en 10 minutos de incómodo silencio.

-Iré a una convención en Riverside- Le contó Sheldon.

-Pero los chicos dijeron que no podían ir.

-¿Y eso qué? Soy un hombre adulto, puedo viajar solo. Además sólo son tres días, tengo dinero suficiente.

-Si quieres puedo pedirle unos días libres al presidente Siebert y puedo acompañarte.

-Gracias, pero no gracias. Ya compré mi boleto de autobús y todo lo que nesecito.

-¿Cuando?

-Hace unos días.

-Oh, de acuerdo. Sólo dime cuando es y te llevaré a la estación.

-No es necesario que me lleves- Dijo sin mirarla.

Amy se sorprendió pero decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto, cenaron y charlaron sobre el trabajo. Al volver a su departamento, Sheldon cumplió su promesa de ponerse juguetones.

Pero ella sintió algo extraño ahora, no sabía cómo explicárselo. Todo había empezado bien, él encima suyo como de costumbre; los besos por la boca y cuello, sus caricias gentiles... hasta que fue el momento de entrar en su, flor.

No fue como siempre, sentía que Sheldon no lo hizo con la emoción y exitación de antes, se dió cuenta además de que él nisiquiera había culminado. Solamente salió de su interior separando sus cuerpos y la ayudó a alcanzar el orgasmo con su mano, olvidándose de él y fue directo al baño.

Amy se quedó tumbada en la cama, su pecho le dolía un poco mientras trataba de aguantar las ganas de llorar. Pero del dolor pasó a la ira, se levantó de la cama y entró al baño sin tocar la puerta, ahí estaba Sheldon lavandose las manos.

-Amy espera tu turno- Dijo molesto.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?- Pregunto sería.

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Qué te sucede Sheldon? Hace semanas que me ignoras, me evitas y ahora nisiquiera tuvimos un buen coito.

-Lenguaje, Amy.

-¡No me corrijas!- Grito, él salió del baño y ella lo siguió. Sheldon se cambió a su pijama y se acostó en la cama.

-Si no quieres que te corrija, no digas ideas absurdas.

-Nisiquiera habías terminado. ¿Verdad? Me dejaste ahí y lo completaste en el baño tu mismo- Concluyó.

-No es cierto.

-Sheldon dime la verdad.

El físico se quedó callado, se corrió a un lado para que Amy se siente junto a él. Tomando el rostro de ella entre sus manos, le dió un largo pero cariñoso beso.

-Estoy bien... duerme conmigo- Pidió susurrando.

Amy se acostó a su lado, él apoyo su cabeza entre el espacio de su cuello y hombro. Sheldon se durmió rápidamente.

-Si tan sólo supiera lo que pasa por tu cabeza- Murmuró Amy acariciando su cabello, su expresión al dormir parecía de preocupación.

A la mañana siguiente Amy se levantó y fue a la cocina, Sheldon estaba en el sofá comiendo cereal y mirando Dr. Who.

-Buenos días Amy, te preparé té- Dijo intentando una sonrisa, enseguida quitó su programa.

-Gracias- Respondió ella sentándose a su lado.

-Quiero mostrarte un video- Sheldon apretó el botón de play en el control remoto.

-¿Es Freddie Mercury?- Pregunto sorprendida.

-Si, escucha la canción; _Love of my life_...

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sumergidos en aquella hermosa balada cantada por el líder de Queen, Sheldon debes en cuando miraba a Amy y se daba valor para lo que vendría.

 _Love of my life, you've hurt me_

 _You've broken my heart_

 _And now you leave me_

-Todas esas personas, pareciera que están cantandote a ti por qué es cierto, lo que dice es cierto...

Amy lo mirò a los ojos y vio su vacilación en ellos, él no estaba en buenas condiciones.

-¿Sheldon qué ocurre? Hace tiempo siento que algo no está bien- Dijo luchando por no derramar sus lágrimas.

Él sólo la miró en silencio.

-Dilo- Pidió ella de nuevo.

-Amy no estoy bien, es evidente que ya no puedo ocultarlo. No puedo decírtelo ahora pero quiero que sepas... nunca tuve duda de mi amor hacia ti, como dice la canción; tu eres el amor de mi vida. Ahora estoy teniendo una lucha interna conmigo mismo, dame tiempo para resolverlo y cuando lo haga regresaré a ti.

Él la abrazó fuertemente, apretandola contra su pecho.

-Te esperaré el tiempo necesario, es obvio que debes aclarar tus pensamientos. Sólo sé... que te amo y nunca dejaré hacerlo.

Sheldon se inclinó con la intención de besarla pero ella lo esquivo.

-Búscame cuando estés bien contigo mismo, Sheldon- Dijo besándolo en la mejilla, se levantó del sofá y lo dejo sólo.

 _Love of my life, cant'n you see?_

 _Bring it back, bring it back_

 _Don't take it away from me_

 _Because you don't know_

 _What it means to me_...

La canción y el vídeo seguían reproduciendose y por primera vez en su vida, Sheldon sintió emoción por una canción y emitió un llanto silencioso.

 **Continuará...**


	5. Cambios

-Él a estado tan... alejado, reprimido estás semanas. Algo está pasando y no quiere decírmelo, si tan solo confiara en mi todo sería más facíl: le pregunté ayer en la mañana y me dijo que no me preocupe, que cuando se recupere, y cito; _regresará a mi-_ Amy tomó un largo trago de su copa llena de vino.

-¿Regresará a ti? Wow, que profundo- Dijo Bernadette sorprendida.

-¿Qué crees que le sucede?- Pregunto Penny.

-No lo sé, se está volviendo demasiado para mi... En lo físico; hace más de dos semanas que sólo es un beso de buenas noches... y listo, a dormir- Confeso la neurocientifica con tristeza.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-No lo sé- Respondió suspirando pesadamente. -Por ahora, sólo quiero relajarme y no pensar en mí esposo.

Bernadette, Penny y Amy pasaron una divertida noche de chicas luego de eso, bebieron unos tragos y jugaron unos juegos de mesa de Leonard. No era precisamente sus ideas de diversión pero la pequeña rubia había insistido, recordando aquella vez que jugaron Dungeons and Dragons con los chicos.

-Entonces, Amy... el dragón está esperandote con una espada y un tarro grande lleno de helado. ¿Qué haces?- Dijo Penny entre hipo e hipo, riéndose ya muy mareada.

-Lo distraigo lo suficiente para quitarle espada y clavársela en el estómago, luego recojo el helado y vuelvo a mi casa para ver sex and the city.

Las tres chicas se rieron a carcajadas por la idea de Amy.

Sheldon, Leonard y Howard regresaron de la tienda de cómics, entraron al departamento 4A para encontrar a sus esposas completamente ebrias escuchando una canción de Queen, Sheldon miró a Amy y recordó cuando le hizo escuchar una canción de la misma banda ayer en la mañana.

-¡Leonard!- Exclamó Penny muy feliz de verlo. Se levantó torpemente del sofá tropenzándose con sus propios pies y se tiró a los brazos de su esposo.

-Penny...- Dijo Leonard.

-Shhh, no digas nada. ¡Vamos, vamos!- Gríto tomándolo del brazo arrastrandolo a su habitación. -¡Adios chicas!

-Howie, por qué no vamos a casa y jugamos en la habitación... mi dungeon master sexi- Sugirió Bernadette en tono juguetón, la pareja de baja estatura salió del departamento bajando rápidamente las escaleras.

Sheldon y Amy se quedaron parados en la sala, callados. La neurocientífica salió del departamento siendo seguida por su esposo, abrió la puerta del 4B y fue directo a la habitación, todo en su cabeza daba vueltas debido al alcohol y los malos momentos de esta semana. Se hechó en la cama en posición fetal sollozando muy bajito, Sheldon se quedó parado en la puerta observándola y luego de unos minutos de sentó a su lado.

Amy lo miró, seguía siendo él, el hombre que la enamoró completamente; el que le quitó la virginidad, el hombre con el que se casó. Ese sentimiento comenzó a abrumarla, con los ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas se acercó hacia Sheldon, tirándolo hacia ella para besarlo apasionadamente como hace meses no lo hacía.

Luego de unos momentos, se dió cuenta de que Sheldon no estaba respondiendo a su beso, simplemente se quedó quieto, abriendo un poco la boca para que ella haga lo que le plazca. Amy se aparto y lo miró a los ojos, herida. Los ojos de Sheldon se llenaron de lágrimas cuando la miró y ahí fue cuando supo todo, cuando entendió todo.

Él ya no la amaba.

-Amy...- Empezó a decir.

-Déjame, vete- Dijo al sentir la gran mano del físico apoyada en su cadera.

-Por favor, si quieres podemos participar en las actividades...

-No quiero tener sexo contigo Sheldon.

El físico la miró con sorpresa pero evidente razón.

-Esta bien- Dijo simplemente saliendo de la habitación.

Recogió su chaqueta y salió del departamento, dejando sola a Amy. Si ella quería odiarlo, él se lo permitiría sin restricciones, pero no quería estar ahí para verlo. Resulto ser un poco difícil que su propia esposa le dijera que no quiere sexo con él, pero él sorprendentemente... tampoco quería sexo con ella.

Ahora, el problema era que no sabía dónde ir y no quería ver a Libby en este momento, ella era la culpable de todo lo que le estaba pasando, o eso pensaba.

Camino por las oscuras calles de Pasadena un poco paranoico, eran más de las 23:00 de la noche. Encontró un bar abierto y decidió entrar cuando terminó de verificar si ninguna de las personas que estaban en el lugar eran mafiosos, drogadictos o vagabundos. Tomó asiento en la barra y pidió un té helado de Long Island.

Varios vasos después, decidió que no sería suficiente; entonces le pidió algo un poco más fuerte al cantinero.

-¿Problemas de mujeres amigo?- Pregunto el cantinero preparándole otro trago, era mucho más joven que Sheldon.

-De hecho- Respondió simplemente.

-¿Y qué ocurrió?

-¿Por qué te interesaría? Nisiquiera me conoces- Dijo tajantemente.

-En realidad no me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que le pase a las personas amigo, pero te diré que; tengo que quedarme aquí hasta que las personas como tú se harten de beber. Lo único que puedo hacer es volverme una clase de psicólogo y escuchar sus problemas.

Sheldon lo miró por unos momentos.

-Buen punto- Felicitó. -Te lo contaré, pero tiene que quedar entre nosotros; nadie más puede saberlo.

Amy estuvo llorando horas tirada en la cama, pensando en los últimos 9 años que estuvo con Sheldon. ¿Serían años desperdiciados? Ella dejó todo por él, incluso la oportunidad de ir a Princeton.

Ella podría haber tenido otro doctorado ahora, pero lo que no sabía es si Sheldon igualmente le hubiera propuesto matrimonio. ¿Y si Ramona no lo hubiera besado? Probablemente nisiquiera estarían casados ahora.

¿Y si ella no hubiera terminado con él? Nisiquiera hubieran tenido coito.

Con rabia y tristeza, miró el anillo en su dedo.

No quería y no podía estar así.

A la noche del día siguiente, le dijo a Sheldon que hoy no tenía ganas de cenar con los chicos en el 4A. Sospechando que ella quería hablar con él, Sheldon decidió quedarse también.

Ambos cenaron en silencio. La neurocientífica tenía toda su atención puesta en el plato frente a ella.

-¿Te ocurre algo está noche? Has estado muy callada- Comentó Sheldon sin mirarla.

Ella no respondió y siguió comiendo como si nada.

-Amy te estoy hablando... ¡Amy!- Exclamó sobresaltándola.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Te pregunté si te pasaba algo, pero es obvio que si.

-Tengo que hablarte sobre algo...

-Bien- Dejó a un lado su tenedor y la miró atentamente. -Habla.

-Quiero que vayamos a una terapia matrimonial.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó incrédulo.

-Lo que oíste.

-No nos servirá de nada, será un desperdicio de dinero.

-Despialfarras todo tu dinero en libros ilustrados de hombres voladores en ropa interior de colores, podrías poner algo de empeño en esto. ¿Acaso no quieres que estemos mejor?

-¡Porsupuesto que sí quiero!- Exclamó exasperado. -Dime cuando quieres ir a preguntar y te acompañaré.

-De hecho, encontré un profesional en Altadena y según lo que he leído en su página de internet, es muy confiable. Mañana tenemos nuestra primer consulta.

-Oh- Dijo sin más. -Esta bien.

Al día siguiente, Amy y Sheldon estaban sentados en la sala de espera del consultorio. Ambos estaban en silencio, quietos y mirando hacia enfrente, solamente se escuchaba el tecleo de la computadora de la recepcionista.

-Adelante- Dijo la chica de repente. -Señor y señora Cooper, el Dr. los espera.

Entraron al consultorio y un hombre alto, de cabello muy canoso y ojos azules los estaba esperando.

-Buenas tardes, soy el Dr. Wayne. ¿Y ustedes son...?

-Soy el Dr. Sheldon Cooper y ella es mi esposa.

-Soy la Dra. Amy Farrah Fowler- Aclaró con voz enojada, el terapeuta anotó en su libreta.

-Veo mucho conflicto entre ustedes dos...

 **Continuará...**


	6. ¿Sexo sin amor?

-Parece que es importante que siempre tengas un plan- Dijo el doctor mirando a Sheldon.

-Bueno, si. Me gusta que las cosas estén organizadas para evitar el caos.

-¿Entonces, supones que de algún modo, planeas la convivencia en tu matrimonio para que esté a tu favor?

-¡No!

-¡Si! En nuestra luna de miel, quería que tuviéramos sexo con un horario- Amy se metió en la pequeña conversación.

-¿Y estuvo de acuerdo con eso?

-Algo, le dije que hiciera todos los horarios que quiera, pero que nunca me lo diga. Así teníamos lo que deseábamos; espontaneidad y organización.

-¿Que le hizo pensar en estar de acuerdo?

-No lo se...

-Bueno, eso fue un desastre- Después de veinte minutos en silencio, Sheldon fue el primero en hablar mientras conducía a casa.

-¿Por qué dices eso? No estuvo tan mal, sólo fue la primera sesión.

-No volveré ahí, Amy.

-¿Por qué no? Me prometiste que lo harías.

-Cambie de opinión, no me gusta la idea de discutir nuestros problemas maritales con un extraño.

-No es un extraño, es un doctor que estudió para ayudar a parejas como nosotros.

-¿Enserio? Hubiese buscado otra profesión, está es inútil.

-¿Entonces ya no quieres ir?

-No.

-¿Y... que haremos?

-¿Con respecto a que?

Amy hizo que detuviera el auto.

-Con nosotros Sheldon, nuestra relación.

-Estaremos bien- Dijo no tan convencido.

No quería seguir hablando de eso, usó la única cosa que sabía que distraeria a Amy. Se desabrochó el cinturón y se inclinó hacia ella, besándola con suavidad. Ella jadeó, perpleja, pero cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar; abrió un poco la boca sintiendo como la aterciopelada lengua de Sheldon entraba tentativamente. Sintió que algo estallaba en su pecho y un extraño hormigueo recorria todo su cuerpo, con algo de dificultad, desabrochó su cinturón y se subió al regazo de Sheldon.

Se besaron apasionadamente, como hace semanas no lo hacían. Amy no tenía idea de donde venía esto pero, buen Dios... no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo pasar. Sheldon ya estaba perdido acariciando sus curvas, bajando su mano y sorprendiendose por lo preparada que estaba ella tan rápidamente. Con su mano desabrochó el cierre de su pantalón seguido del cinturón, Amy subió un poco su falda y con algo de dificultad bajo su ropa interior.

Y lo hizo, sujetándose con su mano y de un solo movimiento, entró en ella. Su visión se nublo al sentirla; dejó que Amy tomará el control, sentada en su regazo y moviéndose como una medusa. Sus besos seguían el ritmo de sus movimientos y en poco tiempo, ambos alcanzaron esa familiar liberación máxima.

-¿Por que me haces esto?- Susurró Amy dejándose caer en su pecho, ambos estaban completamente vestidos, pero con sus partes expuestas. -Es tan injusto.

-El amor es injusto, todo es injusto...

No creía que estuvieran así, en medio de la carretera casi vacía, semidesnudos y jadeando dentro de su auto. Amy se separó de él con cuidado y volvió a sentarse, subiendose la ropa interior y bajando la falda. Su mirada se llenó de lágrimas y desvió la vista a un lado del camino ignorando a Sheldon, él hizo lo mismo, se abrochó el pantalón y su mirada se concentró totalmente en la carretera frente él.

Cuando llegaron al departamento Amy iba delante de él, al llegar se sentó en el sofá esperando que Sheldon aparezca. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y su respiración era superficial, sus manos temblaban ligeramente. El físico llegó igual de serio mirándola, se arrodilló a su lado dispuesto a tomar su mano pero ella no lo permitió.

-Creo que debes irte- Dijo sin mirarlo.

-No iré a ninguna parte, no tenemos que hablar... pero no te dejaré sola en este momento.

-Es que no creo que NO pueda decir algo, yo estoy... realmente furiosa- Sheldon pudo notar claramente una vena sobresaliente en su sien.

-Entiendo.

-Estoy furiosa contigo, Sheldon- Lo miró directamente. -Es como si no te interesará todo esto, crees que vas a distraerme con sexo y te equivocas. Que tonta fui al ceder, no tendría que haber hecho eso... Sólo pierdo mi tiempo, a ti no te interesa.

Sheldon la miró seriamente, se sentía culpable por todo esto.

-No vamos a hablar de esto ahora...

-¡Bien, dime cuando lo hablaremos entonces!

-Estas enojada, si quieres desquitarte conmigo está bien pero yo no voy a pelear. Acabamos de tener un momento raro hace rato y no quiero mencionarlo.

-Oh, así que ahora es raro?

-No es lo que quise...

-¿Ya no quieres hacerlo? ¡Oh, claro! ¿Quien quiere sexo con su esposa?- Dijo con ironía.

-No estás pensando claramente Amy, ahora me iré y cuando vuelva quiero verte en la cama... porque francamente no nesecito verte así- Tomó su chaqueta y abrió la puerta, quedando de espaldas ella. -Cuando te calmes, llámame y volveré.

-Bien... bien, si ve a caminar... ¡Ve a revolcarte con esa zorra y luego regresa!

Sheldon se quedó helado en su lugar, cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse, no quería que Leonard y Penny escucharan su discusión si hablaban tan fuerte.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Preguntó con voz ronca, cerró la puerta y se volteó para mirarla.

-¿Crees que soy idiota? Es obvio que algo sucede, dilo.

Silencio.

-Sheldon, dilo...

Volvió a voltearse.

-¡Pórtate como hombre y dímelo, admite tu error!

Él camino hacia el sofá, tomando su lugar al lado de Amy. Cruzó sus manos en sus rodillas y clavó su mirada al suelo, lo sabía, tenía que admitirselo; y con voz apenas audible, lo confesó.

-Solo nos besamos.

En ese momento todo se detuvo para Amy, sintió un dolor en el pecho y respiro hondo. Apretó sus labios pero luego se tranquilizó hasta el punto de parecerse a la Amy de antes, la que no tenía sentimientos.

-Bien- Se levantó y fue a su habitación cerrando la puerta muy despacio.

Sheldon se quedó quieto en el sofá por horas, cuando llegó el momento de dormir, entró a la habitación y vio a Amy recostada de lado cubierta con el edredon hasta el cuello. Se duchó, se puso su pijama y se metió en la cama. Ella seguía en la misma posición, Sheldon se apoyo en las almohadas en silencio.

-¿La conozco?- Amy Preguntó en medio del tenso silencio.

-No.

-¿Los chicos la conocen?

-No.

Amy uso su mano y apretó su boca, tratando de callar los sozollos pero su cuerpo temblaba inconscientemente. Sheldon se dió cuenta de eso, se acercó y la abrazo por detrás para finalmente llorar también, se sentía un idiota por todo lo que hizo. Amy lo amaba, él lo sabía y aún así besó a otra mujer.

-Lo siento... No quise hacerte daño Amy- Susurró con voz rota.

-¿Qué te hizo besarla? ¿Por que lo hiciste? Yo te di lo mejor de mí todos estos años y mira como me pagas...

-Amy...

-No es la primera vez que esto sucede, sé que Ramona te pillo desprevenido pero ahora... sé que lo hiciste por tu propia voluntad. Esperaba más de ti- Dijo con voz rota.

 **Continuará...**


	7. Imbécil

Sheldon tecleaba rapidamente su laptop, ansioso por terminar. Su relación con Amy había mejorado al menos un poco esa semana, habían pasado tres días desde su desenfreno de hormonas en el auto.

Hoy tenía que ir al departamento de Libby para empezar a hacer los disfraces... ¡Estaba emocionado! Pensó que tal vez la pasaría bien con ella después de todo, decidió irse cuando sea la hora del almuerzo; Libby le mandó un mensaje diciendo que no pudo ir a trabajar hoy por qué estuvo trabajando un poco en los disfraces.

Un rato después miró su reloj y ya era la hora, ansioso guardo sus cosas y cerró la puerta de su oficina con llave. Leonard, Howard y Raj fueron a buscarlo.

-¿Vamos a almorzar?- Preguntó Raj.

-Oh, lo siento caballeros. No podrán disfrutar de mi reconfortante compañía durante el almuerzo de hoy, tengo que irme a casa- Respondió caminando rápidamente con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Adonde irá tan contento?- Cuestionó Howard mirándolo.

-No estoy seguro, creo que tendrá una cita con Amy o algo así- Dijo Raj distraídamente.

Los tres amigos caminaron a la cafetería, Leonard permanecía callado; sabiendo perfectamente la razón de la felicidad de Sheldon.

Y no era por la neurocientifica precisamente.

El físico experimental no podía creer que Sheldon le hiciera esto a su esposa, Amy lo había esperado durante tantos años y cuando al fin ella quiso ser libre, él volvió con ella y todo siguió igual e incluso peor que antes. Se levanto de la mesa y corrió saliendo de Caltech para encontrar a Sheldon sentado en la parada de autobús.

-¡Sheldon!- Gritó esperando que lo escuchara.

-¿Qué sucede Leonard?- Le pregunto mirándolo confundido.

-¿No te da vergüenza? ¡Cómo puedes hacerle esto a Amy!

-Claro que me da vergüenza. Pero dime... ¿Desde cuando te preocupas por Amy?

-Ella no se merece esto Sheldon. Te espero mucho tiempo, yo mismo fui testigo de eso y siempre le decías que la intimidad era algo difícil para ti. ¿Ahora duermes con la primera zorra que se te aparece?- Dijo sin remordimiento.

-¡No la llames de esa manera! Libby no tiene la culpa de nada, no la metas en esto y para que sepas, nosotros no tuvimos nada sexual- Sheldon se paró delante de Leonard desafiante.

-Aún sabiendo que tienes esposa, te besó de todas maneras. Es una zorra...

Sheldon miró con furia a Leonard, estaba a punto de replicar pero...

-Sólo piensa en la mujer que te espera en tu casa, ella se muere de amor por ti. Y te amará como ninguna mujer aparte de tu madre lo hará... si fuera tu, pensaría bien las cosas- Y sin más, se fue.

Sheldon se quedó aturdido, simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar en situaciones así, jamás en su vida estuvo tan involucrado con una persona; nisiquiera con Amy. Era claro que la amaba pero no hasta el punto de querer sofocarla con atención, siempre trató de darle su espacio.

Luego del viaje en autobús, estaba parado frente a la puerta de Libby. Tocó sus acostumbradas 3 veces y esperó unos minutos, en eso le llegó una llamada y atendió nervioso.

 _-Hola, donde estás? Estoy en la puerta de tu oficina y está con llave._

Era Amy, simplemente uso su lógica para ocultar su ansiedad.

-Si está con llave es porque no estoy ahí Amy.

- _¿Sheldon, donde estás?_

-Vine a comprar algunas cosas, te veo en casa más tarde- Respondió distante.

 _-¿Estarás todo el día de compras?-_ Pregunto Amy del otro lado.

-¡Deja de hacer preguntas irrelevantes, dije que iré más tarde!- Gritó furioso cortando la llamada.

-Wow, que ocurre?- Dijo Libby mientras le abría la puerta.

-Nada, disculpa por grítar de esa manera. ¿Como estás?- Saludó más tranquilo.

-Estoy bien, gracias. Adelante...

Sheldon entró al departamento, era pintoresco; con paredes blancas adornadas con cuadros de fotografías familiares y rocas relacionadas con la geología, también junto a la puerta un lindo jarrón de cerámica color beige con lirios blancos, todo estaba muy ordenado y el ambiente se percibía un ligero aroma a formaldehído combinado con desinfectante.

-Tu casa es linda, se parece a...- Los labios de Libby bloquearon los suyos rápidamente, la morena lo tenía sujeto del cuello arrinconándolo contra la puerta. Sheldon simplemente correspondió al beso, apoyando las manos en los brazos morenos alrededor de su cuello. Ella lo besó profundamente despeinando su cabello.

-Lo siento... ¿Qué decías?- Murmuró en su boca riéndose.

-No hables- Pidió él volviendo a devorar su boca, la cargó en sus brazos y caminó hasta tropesarse con el sofá sentándose con ella a horcajadas en su regazo.

Se miraron a través de sus pesados ojos tapados, Sheldon apenas respiraba mientras su mirada se deslizaba hacia su escote mientras ella se ocupaba de devorar su cuello. Los pechos llenos de Libby estaban tensos contra la parte superior de su vestido, y él sintió su aumento de excitación en un grado peligroso cuando se imaginó quitándole la maldita cosa y besando su suculenta piel. Él se lamió los labios antes de morder su inferior agonizando mientras ella abría la pequeña aleta de tela expuesta en el cuello de Sheldon. Libby besó su garganta con abandono, confiando solo en su instinto y chupando su carne caliente en su boca.

Sheldon gimió impotente cuando su necesidad por ella lo recorrió tan rápido como un rayo. Había pasado años negando que era simplemente un hombre, luego que le pertenecía sólo a una mujer y ahora..

-Ah...- La mordió, acercándose ciegamente a ella y levantándo la blusa que la cubría, hasta desabrochar su sostén. Sheldon lo apretó con cuidado, tirando de ella contra sus labios con tanta fuerza como se atrevió.

Libby fue voluntariamente, fundiéndose contra él y abriendo sus labios contra los suyos con una rendición desenfrenada. La mano de Sheldon se deslizó hacia abajo para sujetar su trasero con fuerza.

Cada toque, cada beso, cada sonido suyo... disparado directamente a un lugar que nunca había conocido estaba allí. Su olor, intensificado ahora cien veces, hizo que su piel estallara con escalofríos.

Sheldon se inclinó hacia adelante, su boca se aferró a su clavícula mientras se deleitaba con sus suspiros y gemidos. Inclinándose más abajo, su barbilla se acurrucó en la caída de su escote y el olor allí era intoxicante, no pudo detenerse; Era como si un ser extraño hubiera tomado su cuerpo. Deslizando su nariz más abajo, pasó el apéndice a través de su pecho, sobresaltado cuando Libby lo agarró de la cabeza y lo acercó aún más a su cuerpo. A su vez, él arrastró sus grandes manos por su espalda hasta que le cubrieron el trasero y la llevó contra su pelvis, toda preocupación desapareció cuando ella finalmente sintió la evidencia de su deseo que tanto tiempo había tratado de ocultar.

-¡Sheldon!- Libby gimió cuando Sheldon le devolvió el beso por la garganta, y volvió a capturar su boca mientras sus dientes mordían suavemente sus labios con doloroso placer.

Sheldon tambien gimió cuando las manos de ella acariciaron la parte posterior de su cuello, negándose a renunciar a la compra de su dulce boca hasta que ella tuvo que respirar de nuevo. Levantando más su camiseta de superhéroe, ella alcanzó adentro y deslizó sus manos por su abdomen duro como una roca y alrededor de su cintura. Sheldon gritó, gimiendo mientras se estremecía por su tierno toque.

Estaba seguro de que moriría por este placer.

Una y otra vez se movían juntos, sus bocas mordisqueando, calmando, tomando, recibiendo y teniendo.

-Sheldon... Sheldon...- Ella gimió, el sonido de su nombre pronunciado con pasión en su lengua enviándole escalofríos por su espalda.

Se besaron durante lo que parecieron horas, hasta que sus labios estaban en carne viva y su pulso fuera de control. Sheldon sabía que esta era una práctica común entre los amantes y sabía que si no era cuidadoso, a qué conduciría.

Por otro lado, Libby estaba inundada en el cuerpo del hombre debajo de ella. En todos sus años de experiencia sexual, nunca estuvo con un hombre tan pasional y amable como Sheldon, era obvio que el seguramente era un amante al que le gustaba complacer a su mujer.

Sheldon estaba tan encendido que iba a estallar. Necesitaba detener esto ahora, antes de que no pudiera hacerlo. Estaba temblando y aterrorizado por el deseo que lo recorría. No sabía cómo controlar su pasión, él no podía hacer algo que ambos lamentarían. Dependía de él está decisión para mantener a Libby y Amy a salvó.

Sheldon se alejó con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, jadeando por aire.

-Libby detente- Suplicó, tomando firmemente sus manos entre las suyas y bajando su frente a la de ella. Él deslizó suavemente sus dedos temblorosos para rodear las muñecas de Libby, poniendo su cabeza sobre su pecho y tratando de reunir la fuerza para detener esto.

Ella se levantó de su regazo y se sentó a su lado, levantando su blusa para ponérsela de nuevo. Pasó sus dedos por sus adoloridos labios para limpiar el leve rastro de saliva que los cubría.

Se quedaron en silencio un largo rato, ninguno de los dos se miraba.

-¿Otra vez lo mismo?- Dijo Libby enojada. -Nos encontramos, te comportas muy cariñoso y luego de repente piensas que esto es malo. ¡Por favor! Sólo dime qué estoy perdiendo el tiempo contigo y me iré, pero no me hagas pensar una tonta fantasía.

-No era mi intención hacer esto- Sheldon nisiquiera la miró.

-Sinceramente, no sé... Yo ahora no sé qué pensar de todo esto Sheldon. Es culpa de tu esposa- Soltó sorprendiendo a Sheldon.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Preguntó seriamente.

-Quizás quieres estar conmigo pero no dejas a tu esposa por... lástima.

-¿Lástima?

-Oye, he leído algunas investigaciones de la doctora Fowler y son realmente brillantes, también ví sus fotos en el archivo de empleados en la universidad y no tiene ningún atractivo, no es una mujer bonita, simplemente es común y corriente.

-¿Común? No hables así de Amy, no eres ni la mitad de lo inteligente que es ella.

Libby se quedó en completo silencio mirándolo, su actitud hombría para defender a su esposa... provocó que lo desee todavía más.

-Vaya, no sabía que lo tenías en ti Shelly- Dijo divertida.

Sheldon se quedó callado y luego sonrió.

-¿Haremos los disfrases o no?- Preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-¡Claro que los haremos, vamos!- Lo tomó de la mano guiándolo a su estudio, era una habitación pequeña con un escritorio lleno de artículos de oficina, una biblioteca llena de libros y una cajonera de archivos.

-Una oficina en casa, buena idea- Comentó el físico mirando todo.

-Si, a veces me gusta trabajar con más calma aquí. ¿Trajiste los cómics que te pedí?

-¡Si, claro!- Emocionado, sacó una pila de cómics de su bolso.

-Estos servirán. ¡Vaya, realmente me encanta el traje de Harley Quinn!- Exclamó mientras ojeaba los libros.

-¿Podrás hacer los dos a tiempo para la convención?

-Claro que sí- Respondió sumamente convencida. -¿Ya almorzaste?- Cuestionó atentamente.

-No, aún no...

-Estoy preparando arroz y un poco de salsa con carne, estarán listos en un rato. ¿Quieres comer?

-Sería bueno.

La chica extrajo unas telas y ropas de una cajonera.

-Mira conseguí la tela para tu camisa y chaleco, tienes que tomar medidas para que pueda hacerte el pantalón. Mi disfráz está casi por la mitad.

-¿Ya los habías empezado?

-Si, busqué imágenes de los disfraces en google para tener una idea base.

-Ya veo.

Y así pasó la tarde con ella, ayudandola a tomar medidas y coser los disfraces; luego cenaron entre una encantadora charla, la comida era deliciosa pero habia un pequeño detalle que hizo doler su pecho: no sabía tan bien como la comida casera que Amy preparaba. Ese pensamiento lo distrajo, pensando en cómo ella pasaba unas horas en la cocina para luego poner en la mesa comida deliciosa que sabía a amor.

-¡Sheldon, me estás escuchando!- Exclamó Libby moviendo su mano frente a la cara de Sheldon.

-¿Eh? Oh, lo siento... me distraje. ¿Qué me decías?

-Podriamos ver una película después de cenar.

-Porsupuesto- Sheldon término su comida y le agradeció diciéndole lo deliciosa que estaba. -¿Puedo usar tu baño?

-Al lado de mi habitación, a la izquierda.

-Gracias.

Siguió las indicaciones hasta llegar al baño, al terminar su micción se miró al espejo... Y de hecho, se veía muy bien, más relajado. Estaba a punto de lavarse las manos cuando su teléfono comenzó a vibrar en su pantalón.

-Hola Amy- Dijo más tranquilo de lo que se sentía.

 _-¿Sheldon, donde estás? Te dejé varios mensajes y no me respondiste. ¿Estas enojado por la conversación por teléfono que tuvimos hoy? Discúlpame, no quise molestarte y quiero estar bien contigo por la conversación que tuvimos hoy en la mañana... por favor está anocheciendo, vuelve, estoy muy preocupada-_ Hablaba Amy del otro lado del teléfono con un evidente tono de preocupación que estremeció a Sheldon.

-Estoy bien Amy y no estoy enojado, también quiero estar bien contigo. No estés preocupada, iré en una hora. ¿De acuerdo?- Dijo suavemente.

 _-Esta bien, te espero. Como no venías, cené con Leonard y Penny en su departamento... me dijeron que mañana podríamos ir a dar un paseo, en parejas. Howard y Bernadette, Raj, Anu, Stuart y Denisse también irán, ¿qué dices?_

-Claro... suena maravilloso.

 _-¡Genial, será divertido! Nos vemos en un rato amor..._

-Si, adios... amor- Susurró la última palabra con dolor.

Se terminó de lavar las manos, mirándose nuevamente en el espejo. Ahora, de un momento a otro, odio su reflejo.

-¡Eres un... imbécil!- Murmuró apretando sus dientes con fuerza hasta causarle dolor. -¡Solo tú tienes la vergüenza de mentirle a tu esposa!

 _Knock, knock, knock_. Se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

 _-¿Sheldon, estás bien? Has estado en el baño más de 15 minutos._

-¡Estoy bien, saldré en un momento!- Secó sus manos y salió del baño. Sonriéndole, Libby le indicó que se siente en el sofá de la sala.

-¿Tomamos un café?- Pregunto ella.

-Oh, Libb. Me encantaría pero tengo que irme, gracias por la cena... te dejaré los cómics pero cuidalos con tu vida. ¿De acuerdo?

-Esta bien. No seas tan preocupon, los cuidaré bien- Respondió sonriendo.

-Gracias, adios...- Se acercó a ella y besó su mejilla.

Ya en el autobús, miraba el camino y su garganta se contrajo de dolor.

-Imbecil...

 **Continuará...**


	8. Celos insulsos

Ya era de noche cuando Sheldon llegó a su casa, le pareció extraño que todas las luces estuvieran pagadas. Entró en la habitación y solamente estaba prendida la luz del baño.

-Amy- Llamó suavemente, ella salió luciendo una sensual lencería púrpura que se extendía en un camison transparente del mismo color. La miró de pies a cabeza, no podía negarlo; está mujer era hermosa... más aún cuando se quitaba los anteojos y rizaba su cabello, en resumen; era toda una diosa.

-Llegas tarde- Lo cortó, pasando muy cerca suyo. -Tu cena está sobre la mesa; fría, así que si quieres comer... calientala- Se metió en la cama cubriéndose con el edredon hasta el cuello.

Francamente no tenía hambre, ya que había cenado con Libby. Se duchó cambiándose a su pijama azul con cuadros negros, aunque no estaba destinado para este dia, sabía que era el favorito de Amy.

Cuando terminó se acostó, los dos estaban de lado enfrentándose. El camison semitransparente de Amy, en esa posición, hacia que sus senos se junten tensamente. Ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados y el rostro relajado, pero Sheldon la conocía muy bien.

-Oye peach...- Sólo la llamaba así en la intimidad de su habitación. -Ey...

-¿Si?- Preguntó, apoyándose en un brazo, provocando que el tirante izquierdo caiga seductoramente de su hombro.

-Lamento llegar tarde, enserio- Se acercó y la besó, chupando sus labios con un poco de fuerza.

Ella correspondió y agarró la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Sheldon gimió profundizando; le metió cautelosamente la lengua en su boca y la recostó en la cama poniéndose encima de ella.

Pero cuando cuando sujetó su camison para quitárselo, Amy rompió el beso y lo miró; besó su frente y salió debajo de él.

Volvió a cubrirse y le dió la espalda. Sheldon la miró confundido, también se acomodó y se cubrió con el edredón. No se daría por vencido, se acercó por detrás abrazándola por la cintura acariciando la tela transparente de su camisón.

-Bien jugado, Dra. fowler- Murmuró en su oído.

-¿De que hablas?- Susurró ella.

-Sé lo que estás haciendo, así que déjame decirte que esta funcionando.

-¿Enserio? Vaya, pues bien por mi.

-Lo que tu digas, muñeca... no haré nada al respecto porque esto durará poco tiempo- Dijo convencido.

-¿Disculpa?

-Los dos sabemos que no puedes resistirte a mi...

-Eso lo veremos, Dr. Cooper- No dijo nada más, todavía no podía creer que Sheldon la llamara "muñeca".

Aún así, Sheldon no apartó su posesivo agarre sobre su cintura y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente despertó y estaba sólo, fue a la cocina y no había nadie, chequeó el baño y tampoco.

La esperó haciendo actividades para distraerse, limpio todo el departamento dejandolo reluciente, limpió el horno de la cocina y el baño, acomodó por orden alfabético los libros de todo el lugar y su ropa. Tambien actualizó el sistema operativo de sus laptops. Miró su reloj y ya eran casi las 19:00 de la noche, donde estaba Amy?

Tomó su teléfono y trató de llamarla pero no lo atendió. Le pareció raro, está vez llamó a Penny.

 _-Hola Wackadoddle._

-¿Has visto a Amy?

 _-Mmm, nop. ¿Porque?_

-Me desperté y no estaba aquí, creí que estaba contigo.

 _-No hablé con ella Sheldon, quizás este con Bernadette._

Cortó la llamada y de nuevo, marco otro número llamando a la pequeña rubia.

 _-¿Sheldon?_

 _-_ ¿Amy está contigo?

 _-No, no está aquí... ¿Que suce...?_

Amy entró por la puerta luciendo muy animada, tiró las llaves en el cuenco junto a la puerta.

-Tengo que irme Bernadette, adiós- Corto Sheldon rápidamente. -Hola, donde estabas?

-¿Estabas rastreandome?

-Amy me levanté y no estabas, simplemente me preocupe, además te has ido todo el día y ya son las 19:00 de la noche. No veo porque tienes que estar molesta. ¿Donde estuviste todo el día?

-Fui a comprarme un nuevo vestido para la recaudación de fondos está noche.

-¿Qué? ¿Cual recaudación de fondos? No me dijiste nada al respecto.

-De la universidad, te lo dije 10 veces y nunca me escuchas.

-Lo siento. ¿A que hora será?

-Oh, olvidé decirtelo... No estás invitado. Barry Kripke y yo estamos trabajando en el proyecto de la teoría de cuerdas, nesecitamos dinero y planeamos una cena para ver inversionistas. Se ofreció amablemente a recogerme en su auto.

-¿Disculpa qué?

-Barry me recogerá y me llevará.

-Claro que no lo hará, iré contigo. Además, tampoco me dijiste que estabas trabajando con él.

-Ya nunca estás en la casa, en que momento se supone que te diga?

Sheldon la miró, sabía que ella tenía razón, ahora casi no estaba aquí. Y cuando llegaba, ya estaba dormida.

-Haz lo que quieras... de todos modos ya tenía planes está noche.

-No me interesa, iré a arreglarme.

Amy se había marchado, el energúmeno de Kripke la esperó afuera del edificio con su auto. Ahora él se estaba preparando para cenar con Libby, pero no se sentía bien... de alguna manera estaba intranquilo, por él y por Amy.

Se cambió a sus pantalones marrones, una camisa a rayas y un blaiser. Pensó en cómo su esposa se había vestido para la ocasión, está vez no se vistió con sus vestidos modestos y sus sacos de lana; en cambio vistió una falda bordó al cuerpo que marcaba a la perfección sus caderas, una blusa gris con mangas acampanadas y una chaqueta negra. Estaba muy hermosa con su cabello recogido y sin aretes, con un maquijalle natural que sólo resaltaba su belleza.

Terminó de vestirse y salió del departamento, todavía pensando en Amy.

 **Continuará...**


	9. Intento Fallido

-¿¡Amy me estás poniendo atención!?

-¡Ay! Me quedé pensando en otra cosa, lo siento Barry- Se disculpó la neurobiologa. -Estos bocadillos están deliciosos.

-Si, pero no he comido mucho desde que llegué aquí. ¿En que pensabas?

-Solo... en, nada.

Se miraron unos momentos y luego un anciano con un elegante traje negro se acercó a ellos.

-Dr. Kripke, Dra. Fowler. Es un placer conocerlos, el presidente Siebert me comentó sobre ustedes y de verdad me interesa financiar algo de su investigacion, podrían decirme de que se trata? ¿Cual es su objetivo?

Amy dejó de escuchar en cuantó de quedó mirando a Barry, moviendo la boca mientras hablaba. Tenía que admitirlo, él era un caballero; al menos con ella, Penny le dijo que era un degenerado pero en realidad con ella era muy educado, atento y de nuevo; un caballero.

Y automáticamente pensó en Sheldon, el a veces no era la definición de _caballero_ pero vaya que lo intentaba, pero cuando no se daba cuenta, de verdad era uno.

La forma en que la miraba con esa inocencia y dulzura que eran únicas en el, como la besaba con pasión y gentileza, como tomaba su mano, compartían algunos pasatiempos juntos y muchas cosas más...

Se bajó del auto y volvió a subir al edificio, se cambió a su pijama y se sentó en la sala a trabajar un poco en sus cálculos.

Tomó el teléfono y llamó a Libby.

-Sheldon, vienes o no?

-Lo siento, tuve un imprevisto.

-Pero estoy en el restaurante, llevo esperandote una hora.

-Libby no puedo ir, te llamaré luego por favor... Sólo, te llamare después- Cortó la llamada, marcando otro número.

 _-¿Qué?_

-Hola Amy... Yo, cancelé mis planes y me preguntaba si podía ir a la cena de recaudación.

 _-No Sheldon, estoy muy ocupada aquí._

-Por favor, prometo que me voy a comportar.

 _-Estare en casa a las 23:30, ya es tarde para que vengas._

-Oh, bueno, adios.

Barry llevó a Amy de vuelta a su edificio, no sabía porque ella había aceptado su invitación, pero no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

-Gracias por traerme Barry- Agradeció Amy con una sonrisa.

-De nada- Respondió con voz dulce, demasiado dulce para la comodidad de ella.

Ambos se quedaron sentados en silencio, él notó que ella estaba algo nerviosa, pero en realidad no entendía la razón.

-Amy te noto algo nerviosa, está todo bien? Estuviste algo distraida durante la cena.

-No todo... esta bien, seguramente son ideas tuyas- Respondió con una risa forzada.

Él tomó su mano y la miró, ella lo sabía; Barry siempre sintió algo por ella. No podía mentirle al pobre hombre.

-Lo siento no... no puedo hacer esto, no... Oye, está mal lo que hice hoy y lo siento- Soltó su mano y miro hacia otro lado.

-¿Que hiciste?- Preguntó confundido.

-Acepté ir contigo hoy porque... sólo quería darle celos a Sheldon, lo siento.

-¿Entonces no disfrutaste la reunión?

-Claro que lo pase bien, Barry eres un hombre maravilloso y...

-Tus amigas no dicen eso de mi.

-Tuvieron malas experiencias contigo, pero conmigo; siempre fuiste un caballero y te lo agradezco. La mujer que esté contigo tendrá suerte de tenerte.

-Cooper es el de la suerte, si fueras cualquier otra mujer, ahora mismo te estarías lanzando a mis brazos por venganza. Pero no, no eres como las demás; eres educada y hermosa, ojalá Sheldon se diera cuenta de cuánto vales.

-Si lo hace, sólo que... estamos algo distanciados ahora.

-Bueno... será mejor que te bajes, no quiero hacer algo impropio y romper la impresión que tienes de mi- Dijo bromeando. -Adios Amy... eres una mujer maravillosa, siempre sentiré algo por ti.

-Adios...

Se quedó parada viendo como el auto desaparecía, se sentía como una idiota por hacer esto. Sólo perdió el tiempo, no servía para ser infiel con nadie.

Amaba demasiado a ese delgado, pálido, brillante y con apariencia de mantis religiosa como para traicionarlo.

-Maldito sea estar enamorada...- Murmuró entrando al edificio.

 **Continuará...**


	10. Lárgate

-¡Quedó genial!- Exclamó Sheldon felizmente viendo su disfraz del Joker.

Corrió a la habitación de Libby para probarselo, minutos después salió de la habitación sonriendo egreidamente y girando para que ella vea.

-Te queda muy bien Sheldon, tomé las medidas exactas- Dijo Libby mirando que el pantalón marcaba su bien formado trasero a la perfección.

-Me encanta Libby, gracias por hacer esto.

-De nada.

Volvió a la habitación para cambiarse a su ropa habitual, guardo el disfraz en su maleta y volteó para mirar a Libby.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron, ella se había alisado el cabello y se veía totalmente diferente, pero a Sheldon le encantó. Ella se acercó a él, tomándolo de la solapa morada del traje, lo besó amorosamente; su lengua como siempre hacia maravillas con la suya y Sheldon estaba perdido.

-Eres muy guapo- Susurró en sus labios. -Estoy loca por ti, Sheldon y no puedo esperar a demostrártelo en todas las maneras que imagino.

Sheldon la miró, no se veía teniendo coito con otra persona que no fuera Amy pero por primera vez en su vida... Estaba dispuesto a intentarlo. Sin embargo, no dijo nada ante su confesión, se limitó a agarrarla posesivamente de la cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo, su lengua volvió a invadir sus labios.

En un movimiento, ella lo llevó a su habitación tirandolo en la cama, sin abandonar su dulce boca. Desabrochó su cinturón y Sheldon separó sus bocas mirándola atentamente.

-¿Confías en mi?- Preguntó ella seriamente.

Sheldon la miró a los ojos, sabía lo que quería hacer. Sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas, por lo que esto significaría... por una vez en su vida, dejó el control, la racionalidad.

-Si.

-Es bueno saberlo- Respondió, se subió un poco y besó sus labios. -Déjame darte algo que jamás olvidarás...

Bajo sus calzoncillos blancos y encontró su masculinidad, debía decir que el tamaño era generoso comparado con los que había visto antes. Lo acarició aprentándolo con su mano, provocando que Sheldon comienze a respirar agitadamente. Después de unos momentos bajó la cabeza y lo tomó en su boca, succionandolo al olvido. Continuó succionando, subiendo y bajando con un poco más de fuerza y rapidez.

Sheldon estaba alucinando, sus caderas se movían inconscientemente contra la boca dispuesta de ella, no podía creer la pasión con la que Libby le estaba haciendo esto. Su mano voluntariamente sujetó su cabello con suavidad.

-Ah, Dios... No...

Su sangre volvió a su cerebro, no. Esto no podía estar pasando, no.

Se separó de la boca de Libby y se subió los pantalones, la miró por unos momentos y salió corriendo de la habitación, abrió la puerta rápidamente y salió corriendo nuevamente bajando las escaleras y subiendo a su auto. Lo encendió y condució unas cuadras hasta pararlo.

Se quedo muy quieto, sus manos sujetaban el volante fuertemente. Respiraba y trataba de relajarse, miró hacia sus pantalones para ver a su amigo en erguida atención. Sacó toallitas húmedas de la guantera de su auto, se dió cuenta de que olvidó su maleta en la casa de Libby. Y el disfraz de Joker estaba adentro, no podía regresar a buscarlo ahora, ella seguramente lo hecharía a patadas así que no le quedó otra opción más que volver a su departamento.

Condució a toda velocidad, llegó al edificio y antes de abrir la puerta de su departamento su teléfono sonó, era un mensaje de Libby. Su rostro se puso pálido.

 _Eres un idiota, Sheldon Lee cooper._

Suspiró y escribió con dedos temblorosos.

 _Lo sé._

Guardó el teléfono y Amy lo sorprendió abriendo la puerta por adentro.

-Hola, Sheldon.

-Amy hola...

-Llegaste justo para cenar, ven.

Lo tomó de la mano y llevandolo a la mesa.

-Te preparé Spaguetti con trocitos de salchicha- Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Cual es la ocasión?

-Nada, sólo quería hacer algo lindo por ti. Esto huele delicioso, espero que tengas hambre...

Dejó de hablar cuando lo miró con más atención, era claro que había estado llorando porque sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados.

-Me daré una ducha primero, si quieres comienza sin mí.

-No, no. Te espero...

Sheldon tardó más de veinte minutos en la ducha, salió en silencio y se sentó a cenar. Ella lo notó extraño le parecía que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar y entonces se dió cuenta en sus ojos azules.

Culpa.

-Sheldon- Llamó. -¿Estás bien?

La miró pero no le respondió.

-¿Adonde fuiste?

Él mezclaba su comida con el tenedor. Nada.

-¿Estabas con ella, no?

Vio una lágrima que caía en su ojo izquierdo, no podía creerlo; Sheldon estaba llorando.

-Lo siento- Murmuró.

-¿Porqué sigues haciendo esto, Sheldon? Si ya no quieres estar conmigo, sólo vete.

-No puedo, te amo. Esa mujer está dispuesta a darme todo lo que quiero pero... Yo te amo a ti, siempre has sido tu Amy.

-Jamás te he traicionado, con nadie. Tuve oportunidades pero estoy enamorada de ti, siempre. Pero tú demostraste que no me amas- Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. -Quiero que te vayas.

-¿Qué?

-Vete de aquí, no quiero verte ahora.

-Amy...

-Lárgate.

 **Continuará...**


	11. No puedo negar

Sólo faltaba 1 día para la convención de comics en Riverside, Sheldon estaba muy emocionado por usar su disfraz.

Se estaba quedando en su antigua habitación del departamento de Leonard y Penny hace ya una semana, las cosas con Amy se habían puesto difíciles... hablaban muy poco y siempre que lo hacían terminaban peleándose. Así que él tomo su distancia con ella y le pregunto a sus amigos si podía quedarse con ellos unos días.

Estaba en su habitación preparando su maleta para el viaje; se exalto un poco cuando tocaron la puerta.

-Pase...

-¿Sheldon, qué haces?

-Tu pregunta me confunde, es obvio que estoy empacando.

-¿Arreglaste las cosas con Amy?

-Nop- Le contestó distraido.

-¿Entonces adonde vas?

-A Riverside, para la convención de Cómics.

-Pero ya te dijimos que no podíamos ir- Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Ire con unos amigos...

-¿Amigos?

-Si, Leonard... Amigos. ¿Algún problema?

-No, claro que no...- Contestó sorprendido por la actitud de su amigo.

Sheldon se levantó a la mañana siguiente, desayunó y terminó de revisar su maleta; como siempre, todo estaba terminado y organizado. Tomó la llave del tazón junto a la puerta, su chaqueta, su teléfono y salio del departamento. Mientras bajaba las escaleras le envío un mensaje de texto a Libby.

 _-Ya estoy listo, te esperaré afuera del edificio._

Leonard se levantó media hora después de eso y fue directamente a la cocina para preparale el desayuno a Sheldon tratando de aliviar el mal humor que el físico teórico mostraba hace días. Le preparó avena y tostadas francesas con mantequilla.

-¡Sheldon, tu desayuno! ¡Hice tostadas francesas y avena sin sabor, la que te gusta! ¡Rápido que se enfría!- Gritó animadamente.

-Que son esos gritos Leonard, son las 07:00 de la mañana, calmate- Dijo Penny malhumorada.

-Lo siento, hice el desayuno para Sheldon.

-Que buen esposo eres...- Se río sarcásticamente.

-Pero también hice para ti. Sheldon ya debería estar despierto... ¿Donde está?

-Seguramente en su habitación.

El físico experimental tocó la puerta y nadie respondió, la abrió y la habitación estaba vacía con la cama de Sheldon perfectamente arreglada. Un momento, ahora que lo recuerda; le dijo auer que iría a la convención de Riverside con amigos. Volvió a cerrar la puerta y despues le explicó a Penny la situación, se quedaron más tranquilos luego de eso.

-Esto es... extrañamente emocionante- Comentaba Libby mientras conducía.

-¡Es emocionante Libby! Y como nunca fuiste, te sorprenderás con todas las cosas que hay... aunque no es tan genial como la de San Diego.

-¿Hay concursos de disfraces allí?

-No estoy seguro, pero igualmente iremos disfrazados- Respondió sonriendo.

Libby igualmente sonrió, después disimuladamente miró la mano izquierda de Sheldon, ese anillo de oro en su dedo anular realmente le molestaba.

-Sheldon dime algo...- Dijo con cuidado. -¿Tu esposa sabe que viniste a Riverside?

-Se lo comenté hace unas semanas, ¿porqué?

-Por nada.

-Cambiando de tema; te tengo más noticias emocionantes... hice una reservación en un restaurante francés para ir a cenar hoy. Espero que hayas traido algo formal.

-¿Por quién me tomas? ¡Porsupuesto que traje un vestido!

-¿Es el mismo que te pusiste cuando... nos reunimos la primera vez?- Preguntó sonrojado.

-Ay amor, amor... como te quiero- Dijo riendo.

-¿Porqué lo dices?

-Después de lo que hemos pasado, te sonrojas preguntándome por un vestido. Eres realmente tierno- Extendió la mano y tomo su mano izquierda.

Sheldon entrecerró los ojos ante la sensación de sus oscuros dedos acariciando los suyos, de repente el dedo que lo acariciaba recorrio el anillo que llevaba puesto en el dedo anular. Abrió los ojos rápidamente y si, estaba acariciando su anillo.

-¿Si estas separado de tu esposa, no es lógico que te quites esta cosa?

-Aún no estoy listo... y no es una cosa, es una sortija de bodas.

No hablaron mucho luego de eso, conducieron 2 horas más y finalmente llegaron al hotel _Street Riverside_ donde Sheldon reservó 2 habitaciones contiguas.

-Wow, este hotel es maravilloso- Exclamó Libby emocionada.

-Es uno de los más elegantes de la ciudad- Agregó él orgulloso.

Se instalaron en sus habitaciones y luego se encontraron en el pasillo.

-Ahora vamos a dormir un poco, esta noche a las 20:00 tenemos reservaciones en el resturante francés- Le informó Sheldon.

-Realmente pensaste en todo...- Dijo sonriendo.

Se acercó a él y lo besó, agarrando sus hombros para que no se moviera. -Nos vemos a las ocho- Murmuró en su oído para después irse a su habitación.

Libby se encontraba sentada en el tocador del baño que se ubicaba dentro de su habitación, solo tenía puesta una bata blanca. Se miró al espejo y sonrió, Sheldon realmente se estaba esforzando en esta salida y ella también lo hará. Se maquillo naturalmente y se cambió a su vestido; era azul claro con encaje y bordados, un poco más conservador que el vestido rojo de antes pero que igualmente marcaba su trabajada figura.

Tenía un propósito esta noche; avanzar en su relación con Sheldon, porque en teoría... ¿Estaban en una relación, no? Se sentía mal por la esposa de Sheldon pero tampoco se negaría su propia felicidad por eso.

Se arreglo el cabello en una coleta haciendo que sus rizos queden dispersos ordenadamente. Zapatos negros, lápiz labial claro y estaba lista para su cita.

-Tranquilo, ya hiciste esto... solo es Libby.

Sheldon igualmente quería verse bien esta noche, se vistió con el traje negro que había comprado con Penny hace muchos años, estaba feliz de que todavía le quede; solo que esta vez se puso una camisa blanca y sin corbata.

A las 19:50, Sheldon tocó la puerta de la habitación de Libby. Abrió al instante. Sheldon quedó petrificado, esta mujer era una visión: una sexy visión. Ese vestido era tan sexy pero conservador al mismo tiempo.

-Hola- Saludó ella sonriente.

-Hola, te ves... hermosa- Dijo tontamente enamorado.

-Tu también te ves guapísimo. ¿Nos vamos?

-Si, vamos.

Llegaron al restaurante, cenando entre charla y risas. Era admirable como podían hablar de todo sin aburrirse uno del otro, tomaron champaña brindando por ellos y por los días que iban a pasar. Casi 4 horas después volvieron al hotel y Sheldon estaba muy feliz.

-Fue una noche maravillosa, Libb. Gracias por venir aquí conmigo...- Le agradeció Sheldon sonrojado.

-Gracias por invitarme.

-Hace tiempo que no me divertía así...

Estaban parados entre medio de las 2 puertas de sus habitaciones.

Libby agarró la parte delantera de la camisa de Sheldon, tirando de él y golpeando sus labios con los de ella, su otra mano extendiéndose y agarrando la parte posterior de su cuello, enredando su cabello. Estaba sorprendido y ella le mordió el labio, haciéndole cerrar los ojos y devolverle el beso. Se calentó, al igual que los que compartieron cuando tuvieron un repentino estallido de necesidad sexual en el auto que nunca se llevo a cabo.

Sheldon inmediatamente se olvidó de dónde estaban y le pasó la mano por la cintura, la otra rozó ligeramente su trasero, notó la tela suave y lo apretada que estaba contra su cuerpo. Su lengua se deslizó dentro de su boca, golpeándose contra la de él en un baile apasionado y ella se apartó, chupando su labio inferior mientras lo hacía.

La pareja se miró a los ojos y Sheldon vio lo hermosa que era, su largo cabello negro y rizado, ahora atado en una coleta, pero había dos mechones que le cubrían la cara ligeramente y él se lo pasó por detrás de la oreja, los dos envueltos en un abrazo. Se miraron y sus bocas se convirtieron en sonrisas.

-Estamos en Riverside- Murmuró Libby rozando su nariz con la de Sheldon.

-Lo sé...

Miró sus profundos ojos marrones y después de tanto, no podía negar lo que sentía... lo que quería.

Él quería ser suyo, la amaba...

Al diablo todo, todo.

-¿Quieres ir a mi habitación...?

 **Continuará...**


	12. La primera vez siempre duele

-¿Quieres ir a mi habitación?- Preguntó Sheldon temblando ligeramente.

Ella lo miró seria, sabía lo que significaba, lo había esperado tanto. Parecía que él estaba teniendo una lucha interna porque al tomar su mano, sintió que temblaba un poco. Estaba nervioso. Libby lo acompañó a su habitación, al cerrar la puerta los dos se miraron intensamente serios y silenciosos.

Ella volvió a tomar su mano, quitándole el anillo y dejándolo sobre el tazón al lado de la puerta. Sheldon miro su mano y sintió un extraño vacío, un gran cambio, una enorme decisión.

Sheldon tocó su hombro bajando por su brazo lentamente, observó fascinado como sus vellos en la piel oscura se erizaban. Ella extendió su mano y acarició su mejilla tiernamente haciendo que la vuelva a mirar.

Lo besó, su boca tembló contra la de ella y eso le preocupó, separó sus labios mirándolo.

-Sheldon, no tenemos que hacer esto si no estas listo- Dijo sinceramente.

-Yo...

-Esta bien, descuida- Quitó la mano de su mejilla y lo miró un poco triste.

-No, espera- Sujetó su muñeca suavemente. -Quiero hacerlo es solo que... no soy virgen, pero solo hice el amor con una sola mujer en toda mi vida, no estoy familiarizado con esto...

-Relájate mi amor...

Emocionada y él un reflejo exacto de ella, se besaron de nuevo, sólo que esta vez las manos acompañaron. Con la boca, Libby marcó un ritmo lento, pausado, uno que instaba a una detallada exploración. Numerosos escalofríos recorrieron a Sheldon al sentir cómo ella lo domaba, cómo ella imponía el ritmo, cómo ella lo acariciaba, de arriba hacia abajo de la espalda, las dos manos arriba, las dos manos abajo. Qué deseos tenía él de hacer todo cuanto había fantaseado alguna vez, como si no hubiera una segunda oportunidad. Quería hacer todas las poses que se sabía, besar todos los rincones, mirar horas enteras el cuerpo, hasta memorizarlo.

Y lo memorizaría.

Sheldon se mordió el labio y ella al darse cuenta de eso funció el ceño.

-¿Por qué te muerdes?- Susurró.

-P-para contenerme- Respondió susurrando también.

Ella le acarició los labios con su pulgar.

-No lo hagas.

Volvieron a besarse y Sheldon se colocó encima de ella, la forma en que Libby le acariciaba la espalda le provocaba piel de gallina. Era tan excitante.

-¿Puedo...?- Preguntó él con duda.

-Hazlo- Asintió, besando sus labios afiebradamente.

Sus labios se derritieron, saboreando cada instante, sintiendo cada caricia y cada suspiro. Era como un sueño, como la mejor de todas las fantasías que podían imaginar. Libby gimió en su boca, sintiendo las manos de Sheldon deslizarse hacia sus muslos, levantándola en un movimiento rápido y colocándola entre sus caderas. Ellla lo agarró del pelo y se detuvo con la misma pasión que Sheldon besaba en su cuello.

Sheldon se movió sobre la habitación, con Libby todavía en sus caderas mientras sus labios continuaban besándose, profundamente, con toda la pasión que habían estado guardando en secreto durante estos tres meses. Fue tan intenso, que sintieron su cuerpo arder como nunca antes.

En el segundo siguiente, ella sintió que su cuerpo descansaba sobre la cama con el cuerpo de él encima de ella, el cuerpo de Sheldon estaba caliente y pesado, pero nunca había querido tener a alguien tan cerca como en este momento. Sus besos, sus manos, cada toque que le da para cada parte de su cuerpo y la hacía sentir como un chocolate fundido en sus manos.

-¿Es esto un sueño?- Libby preguntó, acariciando sus mejillas.

-Si es así, nunca quiero despertar- Él confesó, fundiendo sus labios con los de ella.

Sus lenguas bailaban entre sus gemidos, era como música para sus oídos, nunca había escuchado algo así, le encanta ver el poder que sus besos tenían sobre ella, lo lleva a la locura. Sus labios se deslizaron por su cuello, mordiendo y lamiendo cada centímetro de su piel, era tan dulce, tan exquisito, que besó su clavícula, sus senos, eran tan suaves. Sus manos comenzaron a desatar los lazos de su vestido, hasta que su cuerpo sexy y hermoso quedó desnudo. Sus curvas eran como olas y Sheldon quería correr con sus labios cada punto de su deliciosa piel morena.

Libby detuvo sus besos, agarró suavemente su rostro hacia ella. Sus mejillas ardían como el fuego y sus ojos brillaban como miles de estrellas. Ella lo miró a los ojos, tan dulcemente que Sheldon se derritió en sus brazos.

-Sheldon, te amo- Dijo tímidamente mientras su pecho se movía por su agitada respiración.

Sheldon acercó su rostro al de ella, tan suavemente que parecía una deliciosa brisa de verano, con los ojos fijos en ella.

-Creo que el destino me trajo aquí, a esta noche, hizo que regreses a mí, Libby.

Sheldon la besó, tan dulce y suave, la deseaba tanto que parecía una tortura.

-Quiero sentirte, sentir tu cuerpo, tu alma, todo de ti. Quiero que seas mía, y quiero ser tuyo- Admitió y ella lo besó en respuesta. No se necesitaban más palabras, ella era toda suya, y lo había sido desde el primer momento en que sus ojos se encontraron.

Mientras se derriten en un beso impresionante, Libby desabotona lentamente su camisa, deslizando sus dedos por sus brazos hasta su espalda, podía sentir cada músculo del cuerpo caliente de Sheldon. Fue tan abrumador cómo su cuerpo se deslizaba sobre el de ella.

Sheldon se acarició los muslos con las manos hasta el cuerpo, arqueó la espalda por placer,

-Te amo, Sheldon, tómame ahora- Libby susurró mientras ardía de deseo.

Sheldon asintió y se desabrochó el pantalón para liberar su entusiasmo por esta bella y sexy mujer. Puso su cuerpo suavemente sobre el de ella y se deslizó lentamente hacia Libby, besándola y mirándola a los ojos mientras se movía dentro de su cálido cuerpo.

Ella era tan suave e intoxicante, para Sheldon, esta fue la experiencia más increíble en toda su vida, sintió todo su cuerpo, toda su alma y disfrutó cada segundo. Lentamente se adaptó a su cuerpo, sus movimientos lentos y cuidadosos se convirtieron en movimientos completos y con cada gemido de ella, Sheldon aceleró el ritmo, sintiendo cómo sus cuerpos se unían.

Sólo el sonido de los gemidos de amor sonaron en la noche silenciosa. Sus cuerpos habían descubierto el dulce elixir de estar juntos, disfrutando cada momento, cada beso y cada toque. Hicieron el amor toda la noche, se exploraron mutuamente de la manera más íntima y se perdieron en su propio mundo. Estaban dejando que sus cuerpos hablaran por todas las cosas que sus bocas no decían.

Mientras los primeros rayos de la mañana entraban por las ventanas de la habitación de hotel, sus cuerpos yacían acurrucados, exhaustos por la noche de pasión y amor que habían intercambiado.

Sheldon se despertó aturdido por la sensación de besos en la clavícula. Sonrió enormemente, sabía quien era la causante.

-Bueno, alguien se digno a despertar- Escuchó su voz.

-Hola...- Murmuró, ella subió a su vista y le sonrió.

Sheldon realmente quedó cautivado, su sonrisa era tan linda, provocando que sus ojos se arrugen. Libby lo besó dulcemente en la boca, lo abrazó acurrucandose con él.

-Voy a levantarme, tengo hambre- Se quejó Sheldon.

-Eso puede esperar...- La mano de Libby recorrió su abdomen hasta llegar a su miembro que se estaba despertando nuevamente.

-Por favor... estoy agotado- Reclamó pero aún así, dejó que lo tocara.

-¿Seguro?- Ahora lo tocó más fuerte y lo besó.

Él no se resistió. Pronto, su mano bajó a sus muslos, quitándole las bragas con impaciencia. Dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran entre sus pliegues, sintió su humedad, sintió su anhelo por él cuando levantó la pelvis y la empujó hacia adelante para tomar su dedo medio y dejar que el talón de su mano masajeara su punto dulce.

Solo la soltó para sacarse los calzoncillos en un movimiento rápido, luego rodó sobre ella y la penetró con un fuerte y apasionado empuje.

Libby echó la cabeza hacia atrás con placer y él hundió la boca en su garganta, sabiendo, pero sin preocuparse por los llamativos chupetones que podría causar. Ella colocó sus piernas alrededor de sus nalgas y él comenzó a moverse lentamente.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó susurrando.

-Sí- Gimió en voz baja.

Sheldon comenzó a sudar por el esfuerzo, pero ya no tenía tiempo. Más rápido, necesitaba ir más rápido, demonios, cuánto necesitaba esto ahora...

Pronto, los gemidos de Libby se hicieron más fuertes, casi desesperados por liberarse, sus pies y piernas presionaron firmemente en su cóccix, luego, un grito de placer profundo y animalista comenzó a formarse a través de su cuerpo, y cuando ella llegó agarró y apretó uno de sus senos, oh Dios, que se sentía tan bien y tan mal al mismo tiempo, y luego, finalmente, se vino con un un gemido fuerte, apenas reprimible y una sacudida incontrolable del cuerpo que hizo que se olvidara su propio nombre.

 **Continuará...**


	13. Amores pasajeros

-¿Entonces no hablaste con Sheldon?

-No, hace casi una semana- Respondió Amy triste mirando su copa de vino.

-Se fue hace tres dias, dijo que iría a la convención de Riverside con unos amigos...

-¡Sheldon!

El nombrado fue a la cocina donde provenía el grito, ahí estaba ella friendo unos huevos.

-¡Mira esto! ¿Eres un maldito vampiro o qué?- Gritó Libby mirando las marcas en su cuello.

Sheldon se paró al lado de ella. La abrazó por detrás y besó su mejilla.

-Lo siento, no imaginé que te quedaria así- Murmuró suavemente.

Libby tiró de brazo hacia atrás para abrazar su nuca. Fue girando la cabeza hasta encontrarse con los labios dispuestos de su nuevo amante.

Los dos estaban sentados en la cama del hotel, desayunando. Normalmente Sheldon no comería en la cama ya que para él era algo antihigienico pero Libby fue insistente.

-Este tocino está delicioso- Dijo Libby entre bocados, haciéndolo reír.

-¿Cómo puedes comer tanto y tener un cuerpo tan estructurado?

-Bueno... quemé muchas calorías anoche, sólo estoy recuperándolas.

Sheldon se metió un trozo de huevo en la boca y masticó pensativo, segundos después dio una pequeña risa.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó ella curiosa.

-¿Crees que las personas ya habrán entendido la expansión de los fondos oceánicos?

Libby lo miró con ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa.

-La expansión de los fondos oceánicos ocurre en las dorsales oceánicas, donde se forma una nueva corteza oceánica mediante la actividad volcánica y el movimiento gradual del fondo alejándose de la dorsal, este hecho ayuda a entender la deriva continental explicada por la teoría de la tectónica de placas- Explicó usando un tono serio.

Ahora Sheldon la miró en silencio, recordando algo que dijo hace mucho tiempo.

-Me siento deleitado por tu mente.

-¿Entonces ya no te sientes amenazado?

-Bueno... gané el premio Nobel hace dos años así que...

-¿¡QUÉ!?- Exclamó parándose.

-¿Qué?- Dijo confundido.

-¿Ganaste el premio Nobel?

-Si, pensé que lo sabías- Respondió.

-Cuando vine a Caltech, Siebert me dijo que un empleado había ganado el premio Nobel pero no imaginé que eras tú. Genial, Sheldon. Estoy orgullosa de ti... tanto- Confesó con amor.

-Gracias...

En ese momento sonó el celular de Sheldon, él lo miró y casi se atragantó con el trozo de panqueque que estaba comiendo. Era Amy, después de cinco días le mando un mensaje de texto.

 _"Hola"_

Fue tan simple el mensaje, pero Sheldon miró el teléfono mordiéndose el labio.

-¿Sheldon, que pasa?- Preguntó Libb con preocupación.

-Nada, yo sólo... permíteme un momento- Se levantó y se fue al baño.

Marcó el número de Amy y esperó ansioso.

 _-Sheldon._

Él se quedó helado, era su voz.

Era ella.

-Hola, Amy. ¿Cómo estás?

 _-Eso es lo que quiero saber de ti. ¿Cómo estás? Leonard me dijo que estás en Riverside._

-Si, estoy en la convención. ¿Recuerdas que te dije?

 _-Ahora lo recuerdo. ¿Con quién fuiste?_

Sheldon inhaló ondo por la nariz.

-Con unos chicos que van a la tienda de cómics.

 _-Ya veo..._

No sabía porqué, pero le dio la sensación de que ella no creía nada.

-No te dije nada por que no sé cuál es el estatus de nuestra relación...

 _-Sheldon-_ Amy interrumpió. _-El hecho de decirte que te vayas de nuestro departamento, no quiere decir que no te ame._

-¿Enserio?

 _-Posupuesto, sólo nesecitaba un tiempo a solas._

-Es bueno saberlo- Dijo sinceramente.

 _-Nunca te querría fuera de mi vida y a pesar de todo lo que sucedió, yo... te amo._

Sheldon sintió un nudo en la garganta, pero era de emoción.

-Yo... también te amo.

De verdad sintió a Amy sonreír en el otro lado de la línea.

 _-Lo sé._

Él sonrío, esta mujer era tan genial.

-Volveré mañana.

 _-¿Qué? Pero solamente te fuiste un día._

-Lo sé pero... quiero estar ahí contigo.

 _-También quiero que estés conmigo._

 **Continuará...**


End file.
